Calidez
by naramato
Summary: Se siente como un pájaro recién nacido que soñaba con volar y el cielo resultó ser demasiado grande para ella.
1. Cálido

**Summary** : Si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ahora tenía plena consciencia de ello.

 **Disclamier** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, Ichigo no tendría el cabello corto.

* * *

 **Cálido**

Estaba en la cama de Ichigo, con su mano levantada como si tratara de tocar el techo de la habitación. Los rayos de luz se filtraban por el espacio que dejaba la cortina en la ventana y le daba una sensación de calor cuando su mano se veía envuelta en el color del sol.

Es como si estuviera hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus propios dedos. No podía dejar de mirarlos, de mover su mano, examinar su palma o incluso sus uñas por si encontraba algo diferente. Algo que no estaba ahí antes, pero no. Todo está como siempre. Sin saber muy bien por qué eso le molestaba, bajó su mano rápidamente y la apoyó en la cama para levantarse, quedando sentada en ella mirando hacia la calle por la ventana.

No fue a clases ese día y de seguro que Ichigo la regañaría cuando llegara. No estaba muy segura de si quiere verle la cara o no ahora pero tampoco tiene muchas opciones a donde ir. Miró sus manos de nuevo.

" _¿Por qué?"_

No lo entiende bien pero desde ayer no puede quitarse la sensación de la piel de Ichigo de sus manos. No sucedió nada extraño: lo de siempre, que al pelinaranja le bajaban sus ataques de sobre-protector y por intentar "salvarla" (que en realidad no estaba en ningún apuro) dejó que el Hollow lo hiriera de una forma no tan agradable. Como siempre, Rukia se encargaba de curarlo y de paso insultarlo _por ser tan estúpido_.

" _¿Por qué?"_

No había nada extraño en tocar a Ichigo ya que lo hacía siempre que debía curarlo de alguna herida _y el chico no era muy cuidadoso en ello_. Aún así, desde ayer podía sentir esa calidez en su mano e incluso llegó a pensar que algo andaba mal con su gigai e ir a blasfemar a Urahara, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no era eso. Todo era culpa de esos niñatos de la escuela de Ichigo.

Si bien a ella no le preocupaba socializar con nadie más de lo necesario en la escuela, no pudo evitar oír –de una fuente no muy discreta– los rumores que circulaban sobre ella y el shinigami sustituto. Dicen que las personas se sugestionan cuando las molestan con otra… y pues eso le pasó a ella. Entiende que tal vez la relación que mantiene con Ichigo pueda parecer extraña para otros, no es tan despistada, pero ella misma no entiende del todo qué tipo de relación tiene con él.

Por eso, ayer no sólo lo estaba curando. Ayer lo estaba _tocando_ , no como un herido sino como un chico con el cual ha vivido por meses y ha formado un lazo que no sabe describir y prefiere no hacerlo. " _Kuchiki Rukia, ¿qué diría Nii-sama si te viera ahora?_ ". Sus manos recorrieron el torso de Ichigo no sólo con el pensamiento de curarle, sino matizando en su mente la forma de su cuerpo y la línea de las heridas. Su mente grabó la imagen con mucha más atención de la debida y sus dedos guardaron el calor de la piel del chico sin su permiso.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y, contra sus deseos racionales, se quedó dormida pensando en lo cálido que podía ser Ichigo y que se sentiría algo más que un toque de su mano, como un abrazo tal vez.

La despertó la entrada malhumorada del dueño de la habitación, reclamando que fue un día de mierda en la escuela y no era justo que ella faltase como se le antojase. Sin estar despierta del todo, sólo lo quedó mirando sin siquiera levantarse de la cama. El chico se acercó a ella pensando que no estaba realmente despierta y quedó a poca distancia de su rostro. Rukia, sin estar segura de si seguía soñando o si Ichigo estaba realmente frente a ella, estiró su mano para tocar su rostro. Lentamente su mano llegó a la mejilla del chico y se quedó ahí por unos segundos, de manera suave la deslizó hacia abajo rozando casi imperceptiblemente la orilla de los labios del chico, y volvió a dejar caer su mano en la cama.

Ichigo, sin entender nada, sólo pudo sonrojarse haciendo justo honor a cierta fruta y balbuceando unas incoherencias (algo como " _n-no s-sólo porque seas enana puedes quedarte en casa_ " o " _¿qué los shinigamis no tienen escuela también?_ ") salió de la habitación rumbo al baño para quedarse encerrado ahí.

El único pensamiento de Rukia, sonriendo en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad, fue que Ichigo " _es realmente cálido, donde sea que sus dedos toquen después no se podrá borrar su calidez_ ".

* * *

 **Notes** : ¿Qué decir? Me encantaría saber más de aquellos momentos perdidos del inicio de la historia.


	2. Cálida

**Summary** : Ella no era fría como otros podían pensar… ella era cálida e incluso más que él.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, Rukia no habría dejado pasar diez años sin ver a su _más que amigo menos que amante al cual está ligado por el destino y con el que tiene un lazo irrompible_.

* * *

 **Cálida**

 **.**

Una semana después, Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en eso. Tal vez por esa razón ignoraba a Rukia no-tan-inconscientemente en la escuela (porque en casa es imposible ignorarla pues vivían en la misma habitación, aunque él hacía un gran esfuerzo haciéndolo y Yuzu le agradecía que ahora pareciera gustarle lavar los platos después de la cena). Pero ¿había razón realmente para sentir que quiere huir cada vez que están a solas?

 _Demonios, sí. Ella… ella… lo acarició._

Bien, eso suena mal en su mente y siente que se ha vuelto un poco pervertido, tal vez la influencia de Kon ha llegado realmente a él. Pero… es sólo que fue algo muy inusual, algo que nunca jamás había ocurrido antes y el pobre chico no entiende _qué diablos pasó aquí_. El pelinaranja se quebraba la cabeza pensando en por qué Rukia habría hecho algo así y por qué a él parecía causarle tanto impacto como para no soportar su presencia sin que su rostro se torne todo sonrojado.

-"Oh, mira. Kurosaki otra vez va solo, además vi a Kuchiki-san en la otra ala del edificio. Parece que siguen peleados"

-"Tienes razón, de todas formas debe ser su culpa, siempre trata muy rudo a Kuchiki-san… Oye, tal vez ahora que están peleados ¡quizás pueda tener mi oportunidad con Kuchiki-san!"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Estás loco, Kuchiki-san jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Por el contrario, yo sí soy un muy buen partido para ella-"

Ichigo no podía creer lo que oía.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Que yo la trato mal? ¡Ella es la que me golpea cada vez que se le antoja!"_

 _"Y, sobre todo ¿Qué mierda están hablando esos jodidos niñatos?"_

La cabeza de Ichigo dio un giro de 180° y si las miradas matasen, esos pobres chicos estarían ya enterrados en el centro de la tierra. Los chicos, visiblemente nerviosos, corrieron hasta perderse al dar la vuelta el corredor e Ichigo se quedó con un mal sabor en la boca. Malhumorado, sin estar muy seguro de la razón, se dirigió al salón de clases donde ya seguro estarían todos. Lo comprobó al llegar, justo a tiempo antes de iniciar el siguiente bloque, y se sentó en su pupitre al lado de Rukia sin decir una palabra. Era clase de Historia y sinceramente, a pesar suyo, el pelinaranja no tenía intención alguna de escuchar lo que el profesor decía o anotar lo que escribía en el pizarrón. De soslayo podía mirar a la chica pelinegra que, como siempre, no se dedicaba más que a hacer dibujos _para después tomar su cuaderno y copiarle las tareas como si él no se diera cuenta de lo astuta que ella era, huh_. Rukia no lucía nada diferente, seguía actuando como siempre y no había vuelto a… acariciarle la mejilla _y casi sus labios_. Al parecer, la shinigami en proceso de recuperación de poderes no recodaba nada de lo sucedido o, si lo hacía, no daba ninguna señal de ello.

En ese momento Ichigo se indignó.

Él estaba pensando una y otra vez en qué diablos podría ser el motivo por el cual ella hubiera hecho eso, si lo hizo a propósito o si aún estaba dormida y soñaba que lo hacía (De ser así, _¿ella soñaba con él?¿Soñaba que lo acariciaba?_ ). Pero por encima de eso, ¿Por qué él se sentía tan raro después de eso? No es como si nunca se hubieran tocado o tenido proximidad física, todos esos golpes que ella le daba contaban para algo ¿no? No es la primera vez que lo tocaba, claro, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía tan gentilmente y le hacía sentir la piel de sus dedos contra su propia piel. La sensación de Rukia tocándolo es lo que descolocó a Ichigo.

Apenas descubierto el por qué le molestaba tanto la situación, el irritante sonido del timbre indicó que el día escolar acababa de terminar. Se levantó para acomodar lentamente sus cosas cuando algo extraño llamó su atención: una chica de la clase le dice a Rukia que un chico espera por ella fuera del salón. La pelinegra, en su papel de alumna perfecta y afable, salió del lugar antes de que Ichigo pudiese decirle algo. Irritado con ella y con él mismo salió rápidamente del salón a paso firme, dejando detrás a sus amigos que se miraron entre ellos extrañados por la reacción del chico e inmediatamente le siguieron.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas: uno de los chicos a los que espantó esa tarde estaba frente a Rukia, totalmente sonrojado y balbuceando cosas que Ichigo ni siquiera tenía ganas de entender. La chica estaba, para el pelinaranja porque ese _tonto_ ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, notablemente molesta pero su papel de "Kuchiki-san" no le dejaba mandar a la mierda al mocoso que le hacía perder su tiempo. El momento en que el niñato tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a Rukia para tomarle la mano fue suficiente para Ichigo.

Avanzó rápidamente y detuvo el brazo del niñato ese un segundo antes de que se atreviera a tocar a Rukia, volvió a dirigirle otra mirada patentada de _"no la toques o eso será lo último que hagas en tu vida"_ y tomó a la chica de la mano para ingresar nuevamente al salón. Sus amigos, sorprendidos y expectantes a las acciones del shinigami, le abrieron paso sin siquiera que él notara realmente que estaban ahí. Ichigo tomó su mochila junto con la de Rukia para volver a salir del salón _aún sujetando la mano de ella_ e ir directo a la salida del recinto. Todos los demás se quedaron parados en su lugar tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió, incluso el chico que no pudo terminar su declaración y que casi se orina en sus pantalones no se había movido un centímetro. De lo único que se hablaría al día siguiente sería de como Kurosaki se había reconciliado con Kuchiki porque los celos y el amor son más grandes que una pelea; Mizuiro estaba seguro de eso, aunque no es como si él fuera a esparcir ese rumor mañana, claro que no.

Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Rukia le seguía sin decir nada _y él seguía sujetando su mano_ mientras avanzaban a la salida. Ya estando en la puerta de la escuela, la chica no aguantó más y de un tirón hizo que ambos se detuvieran. Tenía esa mirada de _"ahora vas a explicarme que diablos está sucediendo a menos que quieras recibir una patada en la cara"_ e Ichigo sólo se hizo el molesto con un simple gesto en su rostro y trató de restarle importancia al asunto. La ceja de Rukia se levantó haciendo énfasis en que buscaba una buena respuesta a su conducta y él sólo la miró como diciendo _"Que importa"_. Una pequeña venita se formó en la frente de Rukia y lo siguiente que Ichigo dejó de sentir fue la mano de la chica entre la suya para sentirla en su rostro en forma de puño.

Con el asunto solucionado con un golpe retomaron su camino a casa. El chico se acariciaba la mejilla (en el mismo lugar donde una semana atrás Rukia lo había acariciado pero ahora lo había golpeado, ironías de la vida) y la chica iba a su lado. Aún así, Ichigo sacó algo bueno de todo esto: la mano de Rukia entre la suya era mucho más _cálida_ de lo que recordaba en su rostro y por alguna razón eso le gustó; sintió que valió la pena ganarse otro golpe a la lista interminable de actos violentos acometidos a su persona por parte de la _enana_.

Antes de llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, ambos compartieron un pensamiento común sin saberlo: _sus manos son realmente cálidas_. Y al mismo tiempo, desearon poder sentir esa calidez de nuevo en un futuro cercano.

* * *

 **Notes** : Yo! Aquí un intento de continuación. No sé si está realmente un poco forzado o no, pero aquí está. Son más de las 4:00am y apenas entregué el último trabajo de la semana, no me resistí a escribir esto. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado~

 **Aclaraciones** : Esto sucede durante los primeros meses que Rukia vive junto a Ichigo en su habitación, es decir, al principio de la serie durante el Arco del Shinigami Sustituto (tengo ese fuerte headcanon de que Ichigo siempre fue visto como el que era rudo con Rukia y nadie en su escuela sabía de su sufrimiento interno haha). Ah, y por si lo dudan: Rukia sí recuerda haber acariciado la mejilla de Ichigo pero cree que fue un sueño, por eso no se siente extraña al respecto; se sonroja si lo recuerda y se siente torpe pero no le afecta mucho porque piensa que no fue real, pobre chica cuando sepa que sí lo fue muahahaha.


	3. Vida espiritual, vida humana

**Summary** : Él iba a hacer que ella notara lo valiosa que era su vida.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, sabríamos dónde diablos esta Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Referencia** : Tiene contenido del capítulo 9-10 del manga (no recuerdo del anime pero es la historia de Shibata y Chad) y antes del 11.

* * *

 **Vida espiritual, vida humana**

 **.**

Ichigo estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de él, curando sus heridas provocadas por el hollow. El chico aparentaba mirarla despreocupado y casualmente, pero en el fondo no podía negarse a sí mismo el sudor frío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando al llegar al lugar vio el rostro y brazo de Rukia con sangre, que en su blanca piel se veía más mortal de lo que podría ser.

\- _¿Sabías que eres pésima consolando gente?_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Sí. Con el niño, o periquito, con Shibata. Eso de que no tendrá hambre y su cuerpo será ligero… de verdad apestas, Rukia._

La chica, entre sonrojada y enojada intentó levantarse para ir a golpear al pelinaranja pero el movimiento brusco le provocó un fuerte dolor en su brazo, que aún no curaba, haciéndola volver a caer en la cama. Ichigo suspiró y, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio, sacó unas vendas.

\- _Mira que eres molesta, encima que te digo que no lo estropees y que no me hagas preocupa_ _r_ _por ti_ _… N-no e-es como si me hubiera preocupado o algo, es sólo que ahora debo estar lavando tu uniforme ugh, Rukia, eres una molestia_. - Ichigo simplemente se concentró en comenzar a vendar el brazo de la chica y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo insultándola y bajando su rostro.

\- _I-Ichigo… yo…_

\- _No te creas que me preocupé ni nada, ya te lo dije, es sólo que ahora debo hacer todas estas cosas por tu culpa y-_

\- _Ichigo…_

\- _Tampoco es que haya corrido con todas mis fuerzas para ayudarte, es sólo que-_

\- _¡Ichigo que me está apretando el brazo muy fuerte, imbécil!_

El chico se detuvo inmediatamente. Se sintió un tanto estúpido por estar balbuceando como un niño si su intención era ayudarla. Concentrado ahora en su trabajo, se dedicó a pasar de manera cuidadosa la venda por el brazo de Rukia, si bien ya se había curado el hombro con "su magia de shinigami" aún no era muy fuerte como para seguir con el resto de las heridas. Demonios, Rukia no se estaba haciendo nada fuerte a pesar de que han pasado semanas desde lo ocurrido, ella misma dijo que tendría de vuelta sus poderes de shinigami otra vez en poco tiempo pero no se ve ninguna mejora en ella. Pero claro, no es como si él se preocupara por ella.

Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en la penetrante mirada que la chica le daba.

\- _Tú eres sorpresivamente bueno para consolar a las personas…_

\- _¿Uhm? ¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Ichigo la miró un tanto confundido.

\- _Para ser_ _una persona totalmente desagradable con los demás, eres increíblemente bueno para decir lo que se necesita oír._

\- _¿Desagradable?_

\- _Sí, es cosa de mirar a tu rostro y… pfff_

\- _¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!? ¿¡Qué tiene mi rostro, ah?_

- _No es_ -la chica se interrumpía a sí misma con sus risas- _nada hahahaha_ -

Ichigo detuvo bruscamente su trabajo y terminando de atar la venda, se levantó para guardar el resto de las cosas en el cajón correspondiente. Esa enana siempre se burlaba de él cuando el chico no… bueno, tal vez sí la insultaba muy seguido ¡pero era en respuesta a los insultos de ella en primer lugar! Suspirando de nuevo, se dio vuelta para enfrentar otra vez a Rukia y la vio pensativa.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Sigues pensando en el niño?_

\- _Uhm, sí… Es que a pesar de que le dijiste que puede encontrar a su madre allá, lo veo poco probable en realidad._

\- ¿ _Por qué? ¿No se reúnen con su familia allá? Los shinigamis podrían ayudarlo. ¿A ti no te ayudaron a encontrar a tu familia o algo así?_

\- _Ah… no. En realidad esa no es tarea de los shinigamis, ellos sólo ayudan a guiar a las almas de este mundo a Soul Society y protegerlos allá._

\- _¿Ah? Pero ¿y tu familia? ¿No te reuniste con ellos?_

\- _Ichigo, del lugar donde vengo no existen las familias._

\- _Pero ¿Y no los buscaste? Si Shibata recordaba a su mamá, tú también a tu familia ¿no?_

\- _¿¡A qué viene tanta pregunta!?_ \- Rukia simplemente había agotado su paciencia- _¡Además no es como que recuerde algo si llegué a Soul Society siendo una bebé!_

Eso era algo que Rukia no quería decir. Odiaba esa parte de su historia, cada vez que debía guiar un alma, éstas siempre se lamentaban de dejar su vida atrás, de sus recuerdos y vivencias. Ella jamás pudo sentir eso, nunca pudo ni siquiera decir que le hubiera gustado seguir viviendo. Toda sus vida, desde siempre, ha sido Soul Society… ella nació en el Rukongai, no es como que recuerde algo de su vida humana como para sentir que pueda decir que nació en el mundo humano.

Ichigo no sabía que decir esta vez. Entendía perfectamente lo que dijo Rukia, ella jamás tuvo una vida como él, jamás conoció a sus padres o supo si tenía hermanos o algo más a lo que llamar familia. Él no era alguien sentimental ni era de esos que se ponen a llorar con historias tristes, como lo haría Yuzu o su padre, pero su corazón se estrechó al comprender que Rukia jamás tuvo lo que él pudo experimentar. Si hay algo que Ichigo valora por sobre todo es el amor de madre o el estar rodeado de gente a la cual puedes llamar familia sin ningún impedimento.

El silencio que reinó después de la explosión de Rukia fue incómodo. La shinigami se dio vuelta evitando la mirada de Ichigo, se sintió avergonzada de revelar algo así a un niño al que no conoce de hace mucho tiempo. Su historia no es algo que deba pesar sobre alguien más, ella no merecía que otra persona le tuviera compasión, no se permitiría que algo así sucedería. La culpa que ella cargaba debía ser compensada con todo lo terrible que le había sucedido. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse del todo, conoció personas que hicieron de su existencia algo de valor, pero al mismo tiempo, ella fue la que destruyó todo eso; por eso no puede dejar que alguien le compadezca, simplemente ella no lo vale.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ichigo, el chico posó su mano en el mentón de la chica, sus dedos aunaron la parte baja del pequeño rostro de Rukia e hizo que levantara su mirada. Sus ojos se conectaron. _¿Qué es este sentimiento?_ No hacían más que mirarse, incluso sus respiraciones eran pausadas como si no quisieran interrumpir el momento, pero sólo con eso podían comprender todo lo que había en el otro. Rukia no quería eso, no quería sentir como alguien la comprendía, no quería sentir que alguien estaba ahí para ella porque no lo merecía. A Ichigo no le importaba eso, él de todos modos estaría ahí. El shinigami sustituto se hizo una promesa a sí mismo y a Rukia ese día, no importaba cómo pero la haría vivir una vida humana todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, ella sí la merecía y él se lo debía, quería hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dimensionar los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ese momento. No sabían cuan fuerte podrían ser los lazos que formaban, no eran capaces de notar lo indestructibles que serían. Aún cuando tuviesen que atravesar mil espadas para llegar al otro, lo harían. Pero aún no era tiempo de que lo supieran.

Separaron sus miradas y sin decir nada se fueron a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **Notes** : No sé si decir ¿lo siento? En realidad pretendía actualizar la semana pasada pero por varias cosas personales y de la universidad no pude (de hecho, no entregué un trabajo y ugh). Pero ¡aquí está! Esta vez me atreví a salir del narrador omnisciente y del estilo libre indirecto y ¡me fui a los diálogos! Espero que les guste, de verdad toda crítica sirve (aunque esas mala onda para puro joder, no) y así me entero de qué estilo de escritura les acomoda o gusta más realmente :)

No prometo nada, y tampoco sé si lo esperan lol, pero intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes de fin de mes. Creo que me estoy aclarando y deseo seguir un orden cronológico de la historia. Escribí esto a la rápido anoche y hoy en la mañana lo terminé mientras viajo en el bus a mi casa (si alguien es de Chile, entenderá que se viene el "dieciosho", sí con "sh", y hay que celebrar!) así que cualquier error que encuentren me avisan o esperen a que haga la re-corrección la próxima semana. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta pequeña historia!

* * *

 **PD** : Si alguien quiere hacer sugerencias de cómo podría seguir la relación de estos dos, ¡adelante!


	4. (No) tan buena idea

**Summary** : Intentar hacer una buena acción con Rukia, sin que ella se diera cuenta, tal vez no era tan buena idea.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, la amistad de Tatsuki e Inoue habría perdurado más allá del acercamiento entre Inoue y "Kurosaki-kun".

 **Referencia** : Pueden considerar este capítulo (y el siguiente) en un espacio suspendido antes del capítulo 13 del manga (entre el tiempo después del capítulo anterior de este fic y antes de la llegada de Kon). Ah, además: este capítulo es más que nada descripción ante el panorama por tener más personajes en escena (leer nota la final si pueden/quieren). Enjoy ~

 **Importante:** Este capítulo está dedicado a Fhlaky, como regalo de cumpleaños muy pero muy muy atrasado! 3 Siento que no haya mucha acción, pero el próximo sí ;)

* * *

 **(No) tan buena idea**

 **.**

Tal vez hacer todo esto no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

– _¡Ichiiiigooooooooooo!_

No, definitivamente no había sido buena idea. Ichigo esquivó el "saludo" de Keigo tan fácilmente como siempre y, como siempre también, el chico quedó estampado en el suelo. Mizuiro venía detrás del ruidoso chico caminando tranquilamente, mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo, levantó el rostro para saludar al pelinaranja con una sonrisa leve.

– _¡¿Por qué siempre rechazas mi cariño de amigo?!_ – Keigo se había levantado, no tan digno, del suelo y comenzaba a lloriquear nuevamente sobre la falta de empatía de Ichigo.

– _Asano-san deberías calmarte, molestas a la gente._ – Mizuiro se entretenía molestando a Keigo, quien giró su cabeza hacia él mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos dramáticamente.

– _¡Mira que por fin hemos podido salir todos juntos! E incluso vienen las chicas… Ichigo, ¡bien hecho!_ – el castaño se recuperó rápidamente y le hace su señal de victoria mientras suspira imaginando lo que sucederá el resto del día.

Mientras Keigo se perdía en su mundo y Mizuiro volvía a estar atento a su móvil, Ichigo volvió a lamentarse por la idea que se le había ocurrido a él. Aún así, una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el chico ruidoso tiene razón: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salen todos juntos, tal vez sí sea un buen día o al menos eso espera.

Estaban los tres chicos esperando en la estación, Chad tenía ensayo con su banda y no pudo venir, mientras Orihime y Tatsuki estaban por llegar según el último mensaje de la pelinegra. Rukia seguía sin aparecer y eso de " _¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa lo que me pase? Llegaré ahí después de pasar a hacer unas cosas, niño tonto_ " ya no le parecía tan fiable. Además ¿qué cosas tenía que hacer ella? No es como si tuviera muchos lugares donde ir ¿cierto? _Bah, no me interesa_.

Ichigo miró hacia el cielo y se encandiló un poco por la luz del sol, menos mal que este día era uno soleado pero que no ahogaba el calor. Se vistió con algo ligero, sólo una polera blanca simple con estampado (un tanto típico en él) y unos jeans normales, miró a su alrededor: todos iban similar. Esperaba que el resto de la tarde siguiera igual de cálido, aunque entre su suerte y el hecho de que tal vez alguien allá arriba tiene un ojo sobre él como para joderle las cosas cuando todo va bien… mejor alejar lo pensamientos negativos. Mientras Keigo seguía parloteando y Mizuiro, entre que lo molestaba ignorándolo y le mandaba un texto a su novia de turno, llegaron las chicas. Menos Rukia, y eso que había organizado todo esto por ella, o más bien sólo decirle a Keigo que hiciera las cosas sin decirle a nadie que fue su idea.

Orihime se sentía nerviosa y trataba de ocultarlo mientras Tatsuki la golpeaba disimuladamente (pero no con menos fuerza) para que no se quedara pegada en el suelo como un robot. Hicieron un saludo general al llegar pero ella no pudo evitar dirigir su atención sólo a Ichigo, pero éste, como siempre, respondía el saludo escuetamente con la mano o asintiendo con la cabeza. La chica suspiró y su mejor amiga la miró con esa expresión de " _sólo deberías hablarle si quieres_ " (incluso podía escuchar la voz de Tatsuki-chan en su cabeza) pero ella no se atrevía, no podía, y sus palabras no alcanzaban a salir de su boca, se enredaban en su lengua y se atascaban en su garganta. Arrugó un poco la falda en su mano mientras se unía a la conversación que surgió en el grupo.

Pero Ichigo seguía ajeno a lo que hablaban y cada tanto miraba en todas direcciones como si sintiera que alguien viene - _probablemente Kuchiki-san_ le susurra su traicionera mente- y vuelve el rostro de vuelta hacia el grupo cuando nadie aparece en la esquina. Ninguno lo nota, todos asumen que es la personalidad de Ichigo, pero ella sí; ella siempre lo mira, ella siempre lo nota. Sabe que el chico ha cambiado desde la aparición de la nueva estudiante y aún no lo comprende del todo ¿o no quiere comprenderlo? Porque Orihime no es tonta, no por nada tiene excelentes calificaciones, y ella comprende que algo sucede, aunque se escape de sus manos y no esté segura de si quiere agarrarlo o no.

Sopla una pequeña brisa, como de esas que llenaban los días de primavera cuando su mamá lo llevaba a ver florecer los cerezos, e Ichigo por fin siente la presencia de Rukia acercándose rápidamente. Mira hacia la derecha antes que nadie, Orihime que lo estaba observando recatadamente, mira en la misma dirección, y logra visualizar a Rukia corriendo hacia ellos. Tal vez la brisa no es tan refrescante ahora que, mientras la chica corre, le levanta la falda y deja ver un poco más de piel de lo necesario. Frunce el ceño un poco más de lo normal, un sentimiento raro recorrió su cuerpo por unos segundos y no le quiso prestar atención, y le da una mirada de esas que matan a Keigo que miraba embobado la llegada de la pelinegra.

Cuando Rukia finalmente llega al grupo, y la falda llega a la altura correcta (un poco más arriba de las rodillas), el ceño de Ichigo vuelve a estar fruncido en su nivel "normal" y cotidiano. La chica se toma sus segundos para recuperar la respiración e instintivamente mira primero a Ichigo antes de tomar su rol de "chica afable" y saludarlos a todos con un respetuoso " _Buenas tardes_ " pidiendo disculpas por su atraso con una expresión de aflicción por su demora. Ichigo aún no entiende como la gente se traga esa actuación tan falsa de ella, con ese tono en la voz que le pone los pelos de punta y le hace querer sacudirla hasta que hable normal y maleducada como siempre lo hace con él. Al menos ya no hace eso de saludar con una inclinación tomando su vestido en puntas como se hacía antiguamente _¿Que clase de mangas leía que aprendía todo eso?_

– _¡Kuchiki-san siempre se ve tan linda! Y hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera de la escuela y sin uniforme_ – Keigo estaba en el quinto cielo viendo a su adorada Kuchiki-san con ropa casual. La chica estaba con una blusa blanca simple, un adorno de cinta a modo de "corbata", y una falda de líneas blancas y negras. – _Ahhhh ¡esa blusa te sienta muy bien!_ – le hizo su señal de victoria, como lo había hecho con el pelinaranja antes y le sonríe como siempre. Sólo los chicos comprendieron el por qué del cumplido a la ropa, tal vez Ichigo se retrasó un poco más en entenderlo pero Mizuiro comprendió de inmediato: un poco del sudor de Rukia había logrado que la blusa se pegara un poco más a su cuerpo, marcando las pocas pero formadas curvas del pecho de la chica. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera golpear al chico ahora pervertido y parlanchín, Mizuiro, en su gran intuición, interrumpió la corriente de la acción.

– _Es un poco extraño que Kuchiki-san llegue retrasada_ – trató de introducir un tema ajeno a lo anterior – _¿Acaso te sucedió algo en casa?_

Todos miraron hacia la chica, la verdad es que sentían cierta curiosidad por la chica pues ella era bastante hermética en cuanto a su vida personal. Aún en su presentación al llegar al instituto no dijo más que su nombre, ni siquiera su escuela anterior (no es como si pudiera decir que cursó la Academia de Shinigamis) y aunque le iba bien en sus notas, nunca la veían poniendo atención en clases. De hecho faltaba algunos bloques, casualmente los mismo que Ichigo en muchas ocasiones… Antes de que el pensamiento general se fuera hacia otro lado, Rukia contestó:

– _La verdad me atrasé porque no sabía bien con que debía venir vestida_ – mostró una apariencia avergonzada como si fuera una adolescente común sólo preocupada por su aspecto. Keigo la llenó en halagos y ella se preguntaba si algún día se le acabaría la paciencia con la personalidad del chico, aunque en realidad ya se estaba acostumbrando y hasta le hacía gracia la cara de hastío que ponía Ichigo. – _Y… ahora que estamos aquí ¿Qué haremos?_ – su rostro esta vez mostraba una emoción real, el pelinaranja lo notaba. Ella nunca había hecho algo así de "una salida entre amigos", ni siquiera con sus camaradas de escuadrón, y sonaba interesante… _Ahhh el mundo humano_ , pensó en un suspiro.

– _Yo había pensado en que fuéramos al cine pero Ichigo dijo que no…_ – Keigo se sentía un tanto decepcionado de que su amigo se negara tan rotundamente, pero el pelinaranja no estaba de ánimos de explicarle las maravillas de la tecnología a una shinigami nacida hace prácticamente cien años – _¡Así que tal vez podemos ir a algún parque de juegos!_

– _Ichigo es el único que hace problemas siempre. Eh, ¿Te gusta ser problemático, cierto?_ – la expresión divertida de Tatsuki demostraba que sólo molestaba al chico. Casi se sentía como una niña de nuevo, la idea de salir todos juntos inexplicablemente la había entusiasmado; además esta sería una de esas oportunidades en las que al fin Orihime podría acercarse más a Ichigo. Sería perfecto para ella, sus mejores amigos juntos. Lo único que le preocupaba era el factor "chica nueva" que se agregó a la ecuación hace poco… incluso había deseado en su interior que Kuchiki no llegara.

– _Tsk. Cállate._ – él es un chico de pocas y gruñidas palabras – _Donde sea estará bien y el parque queda cerca._

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en ir al parque de juegos, que si bien no era muy grande tenía bastantes atracciones interesantes. Karakura, sin ser una gran ciudad del país, parecía tener de todo y eso era lo que más intrigaba a la shinigami. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no haya sido tan malo esto de perder temporalmente sus poderes. Si quería ser positiva podría verlo como que tenía una especie de mini-vacaciones acá en el mundo humano, aunque si Kaien-dono estuviera ahí probablemente la regañaría por pensar en escaquearse del trabajo por algo así, su sentido de responsabilidad era muy alto. Sonrió por un momento al recordarlo e imaginarlo regañándola como si fuera su padre y ella la hija que se escapó de la escuela. La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y el sentimiento de un estupor frío se apoderó de ella.

Ella siempre lo miraba y también lo notó ahora. Sólo caminaban y conversaban pero todo él estaba atento a ella, apenas la sonrisa desapareció y se notó en su rostro el embargo de una emoción distinta, Ichigo miró a Rukia. Fue algo inmediato y Orihime no puede evitar notarlo, pero al mismo tiempo cierra sus ojos, con dolor y un poco de resentimiento, e intenta convencerse de que si no lo ve, no lo sabe. _Pero ya lo vio, ya lo ha visto tantas veces en tan poco tiempo_.

El parque no quedaba lejos y entre caminar y charlar de cosas tontas, desde que cómo es posible que Chad, la menos menos comunicativa que conocen, participe en la composición de las letras de su bandas, hasta de que una conocida cadena de comida rápida sacó un nuevo muñeco promocional – de Chappy, siendo Rukia la más entusiasta en el tema –, llegaron rápidamente. Las luces inundaban el lugar, el bullicio llenaba el espacio pero de una manera agradable y las risas de pequeños y jóvenes creaba un ambiente alegre. Fueron hacia la caseta de boletos y compraron para todo. Los chicos, sobre todo Keigo, corrieron entusiastas hacia la fila de la montaña rusa. Aunque Orihime iba a proponer separarse entre chicos y chicas, para ellas no subir a ese juego, perdió toda esperanza cuando los ojos de Rukia brillaron al ver la altura de la estructura y fue apresuradamente a ponerse en fila junto a los chicos. Suspirando, Tatsuki le dijo:

– _Si quieres, los esperamos acá abajo y vamos a comer algo o nos vamos a otro juego…_

– _¡No! Eh, quiero decir, está bien. No subiré sola, Tatsuki-chan y los demás están conmigo._ – le sonrió cándidamente a su amiga y se tomó de su brazo para ir camino hacia los chicos. Ella también suspiró.

– _¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Ich- digo, nadie me dijo que habían sitios como éstos en la ciudad!_ – La emoción de Rukia era palpable, desbordaba tanta felicidad que a veces se le olvidaba mantener su papel de buena y normal estudiante ante los demás – _¿Después de éste podemos ir a ese que está allá?_ – apuntó hacia el lado contrario al que estaban.

– _Es parecido a este pero tiene una parte con agua, es como un túnel donde corre agua_ – Mizuiro le contestaba todo lo que preguntaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro mostraba una paciencia sin igual con las preguntas de la chica. En cierta forma, le parecía que Rukia podía llegar a ser bastante tierna e ingenua, casi como Ichigo con ciertos temas o situaciones – _Vamos para allá después._

– _Parece como si Kuchiki nunca hubiera ido a un parque de atracciones, ¿No habían en tu ciudad?_ – Tatsuki fue la que se atrevió a formular la pregunta que todos, menos el pelirrojo que sabía la verdad, querían saber.

– _Eh, yo supongo que sí pero en realidad nunca tuve el tiempo de notarlo. Mi familia es muy estricta con respecto a donde salgo o lo que hago._ – era una verdad, al fin y al cabo el clan Kuchiki era realmente estricto, sobre todo con ella por ser quien es.

La respuesta de la chica los dejó con más dudas, incluso a Ichigo. Tuvo que reconocer en ese momento que no sabía nada acerca de la vida de Rukia y aún así se sentía en el derecho de entrometerse tratando de que tenga experiencias humanas. La miró detenidamente preguntándose quién diablos era ella, cómo era su familia, cómo era donde vivía y un montón de cosas más. Avanzó y por fin les tocaba subirse al juego. Orihime y Tatsuki subieron juntas, Keigo quería quedarse con Rukia pero Mizuiro lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse con él (" _Vamos Asano-san, quiero compartir tiempo contigo"_ ), obviamente para dejar a Ichigo y Rukia juntos; los rumores en la escuela aumentarían aún más gracias a esto.

El pequeño tren de la montaña rusa partió marchando lentamente, comenzó el ascenso de manera calmada y llegó a la cima. La fuerte bajada junto a la potente ráfaga de viento que golpeó el rostro de la gente, fue como un disparo al corazón de Rukia. Se agarró aún más firme a la protección del juego y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación del viento en su rostro, lo cual amaba, y escuchando las palpitaciones de su corazón retumbando en todo su interior. Se sintió liviana, podía recordar el mismo sentimiento cuando corría por los tejados en busca de Hollows que exterminar y volvía a sentirse un poco ella misma. Toda esa emoción y adrenalina controlada; sí, se sentía Rukia, sólo ella, de nuevo. Una leve sonrisa dominó su rostro al momento de volver a abrir sus ojos, el tren volvía a subir pero de manera rápida e impulsada, sin darle tregua a su acelerado corazón. Era fantástico.

El trayecto fue corto, menos para Orihime y Tatsuki que la consolaba, la shinigami quería volver a subirse pero la seducción de más juegos por explorar la llevaba a dirigir su vista por todos lados en búsqueda de su próximo objetivo, principalmente en alturas.

– _Kuchiki-san, ese de allá de seguro te gustará. Vamos, rápido_ – tanto Keigo como Mizuiro se tomaron como meta personal hacer que Rukia subiera a la mayor cantidad de juegos posibles. Sentían que le mostraban todo un mundo nuevo a un niño pequeño.

– _Inoue, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – Ichigo se quedó un tanto atrás y se preocupó en ver a la chica tan pálida y sostenida firmemente al brazo de su amiga – _¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?_

– _¡A-ah, n-no no!_ – se calmó un poco antes de continuar y sonriendo sólo le dijo: _Estoy bien, me mareé un poco pero no es nada más_.

El chico no le dio mayor importancia y siguió caminando lento tras el trío de niños pequeños, es decir, de amigos, que iban por delante. Las chicas, un tanto rezagadas, le seguían el paso. Orihime no podía evitar sentirse torpe cada vez que Kurosaki-kun le hablaba, sintió la mirada de Tatsuki-chan como diciéndole _"Tonta, le hubieras dicho que estabas mal y debían parar para descansar ¡Y ahí te lanzas sobre él! No podría resistirse a ti y ¡todos lo culparían a él!_ " ***** y se lamentó aún más.

La tarde sólo acaba de empezar.

* * *

 **Notes:** La idea de este capítulo estaba lista hace días, muchos días, pero no pude hacer nada hasta ahora por temas personales (enfermedades y cosas así). Pero ¡aquí está! … aunque no pasan muchas cosas interesantes, no está taaaan mal. Al menos se puede ver un poco más del resto de los personajes. El próximo tendrá más acción, lo prometo.

Creo que se me hizo muy largo, al menos a comparación de los capítulos anteriores, y si bien es bastante descriptivo, creo es necesario para entender a los personajes y también para crear coherencia en las acciones futuras (tanto dentro del canon como del ooc potencial, propio de cada fic). No tienen idea de lo que me demoré en elegir la ropa de Ichigo y Rukia… ¡Fueron horas! Horas y horas buscando entre los dibujos de Kubo y entre las imágenes publicadas por Pierrot. Al final me decidí por la ropa que llevan ambos en la "portada" del capítulo 15 del manga. Me sentí irritada conmigo misma porque ni siquiera describí profundamente la vestimenta y gasté tanto tiempo en elegirla. Era como si no pudiera escribir sin saber como lucían. Tampoco sé si las pocas insinuaciones (me puse como Tite Kubo llenando de insinuaciones la historia, ah) que hice fueron entendidas o sólo sobraban x)

Sólo espero que no los haya aburrido tanto, de verdad lo siento. Por favor compartan sus opiniones para saber como va todo del otro lado! Nos vemos~

 ***** : Esta línea es canon(?) En realidad está tomada de la historia real, ahora mismo no recuerdo el capítulo exacto pero es de la conversación entre Inoue y Tatsuki antes de la aparición del hermano de Inoue. El contexto usado en el manga, así como en este fic, no es serio. Tatsuki no le dice de manera seria que haga eso, sino que es su forma de hablar y expresarse frente a la frustración de que Inoue nunca se acerque a Ichigo cuando se da la oportunidad (en el manga, esa expresión la utilizó cuando Inoue le contó que Ichigo se ofreció llevarla a casa porque estaba herida pero ella lo rechazó dejándolo con Rukia). Eso es, por favor no le tomen mala a Tatsuki, yo la amo ;-; Es la personalidad de Tatsuki, además piensen que ella, que es entendibe en este punto de partida de la historia, sólo piensa en la felicidad de su amiga (ahora, poner en duda las características del amor de Inoue, lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión porque mis opiniones respecto de ello pueden ser tomadas como de mala onda; por ahora quiero ser neutral pero después no :D). Cualquier cosa que hagan Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo (como representantes de los personajes secundarios) serán defendidos con todo mi amor ㅠㅠ

Esto va por un review, hehe, espero que no te molestes ;-; Sólo quería aclararlo porque yo, en mi opinión personal, siento que Tatsuki fue una amiga muy importante de Ichigo y dentro de todo lo que ella podía hacer, quería lo mejor para sus amigos. Además, a mí me da rabia que ella, como los demás del grupo, sean ignorados tanto tiempo. De hecho, uno de mis contras por lo cual Inoue no es de mis favoritas, es porque pareciera que ella se olvida de Tatsuki, quien hizo tanto pero tanto por ella, cuando se acerca más a Ichigo (y piensen que ese acercamiento ni fue por interés de Ichigo a la chica sino porque Inoue fue en el grupo de rescate por Rukia, he). Eso, por favor no tomes a mal esta aclaración, me encanta que la gente me diga su opinión porque así podemos hablar sobre temas de la historia :3


	5. Una buena idea

**Summary** : Intentar hacer una buena acción con Rukia, sin que ella se diera cuenta, tal vez era una buena idea.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, sabríamos que más hay detrás de la apariencia despreocupada de Mizuiro (o al menos más allá de especulaciones sobre una mala relación madre-hijo).

 **Referencia** : Pueden considerar este capítulo en un espacio suspendido antes del capítulo 13 del manga (entre el tiempo después del capítulo anterior de este fic y antes de la llegada de Kon). Si quieren, lean la nota final, por favor.

* * *

 **Una buena idea**

 **.**

Sólo quería que la tarde terminara.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un banca esperando por los demás. No entendía como tenían tanta energía, incluso Tatsuki e Inoue terminaron incorporándose a la inagotable efusividad del resto de sus amigos. El pelinaranja ya no tenía ganas de ir de un lado para otro sólo para que la enana conociera todo el parque en un día, Keigo lo acusó de no vivir su juventud y se llevó a Rukia a otro juego. Miró hacia el mar de gente, imposible que pudiera distinguir dónde andaba cada uno, tal vez le preocupara un poco dejar a Rukia sola con los demás pero no está muy seguro del porqué así que no le presta mucha atención a ese pensamiento.

Vio pasar unos niños comiendo helado con quien suponía era su mamá. Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en su rostro, cuando su madre vivía salían a este tipo de lugar cada vez que podían. Se quedó mirando a la nada mientras siente como los recuerdos lo invaden, son memorias que suele mantener reprimidas inconscientemente pero desde hace poco han comenzado a surgir nuevamente. El sentimiento oscuro sigue ahí y no se irá. Sus ojos se ensombrecen y parece tener la vista perdida en la multitud, las palabras se enredan en su mente pero parecen formar una idea clara detrás de todo el caos. No puede evitarlo ni escapar de ello, después de todo él es el ases…

– _¡Ichigo! ¡Maldita sea, te estoy hablando, imbécil!_

El pelinaranja levantó la vista de inmediato, entre asombrado y cabreado de que lo insultara. Rukia estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El chico se sorprendió pues no sintió su presencia cerca en ningún momento ¿Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos o se trata de que se ha acostumbrado tanto a tener alrededor a la chica bajita que simplemente no nota nada diferente cuando se acerca?

– _Enana del diablo, tsk. ¿Qué quieres?_

– _¡Eres un aguafiestas! Levanta tu impertinente trasero y ven con nosotros, queremos ir a comer algo._ – por un momento Ichigo se sintió conmocionado de que Rukia se acordara de él para ir a comer todos juntos y que fuera a buscarlo – _Tú debes pagar lo mío, apresúrate que tengo hambre._ – todo buen pensamiento que el chico pudiese tener hacia ella fue completamente eliminado.

Una venita se formó en la frente del chico y éste la miró ferozmente. La chica acostumbrada a ello no se intimidó y sólo le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja para provocarlo más. En ese momento Ichigo notó que no se encontraba mirando hacia abajo como siempre y que estando sentado quedaba frente a frente con Rukia. Se levantó ante la insistencia de ella y quedó derecho frente a la chica, la miró con pausa… ella era realmente pequeña. Habían, al menos, más de veinte centímetros de diferencia entre ellos e Ichigo tuvo un sentimiento extraño respecto a ello mientras caminaban. El único pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue que si estiraba sus brazos, podría envolverla completamente de modo que el pequeño cuerpo de la chica quedaría totalmente consumido por el del chico. Sacudió su cabeza cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

– _Oi, Rukia. ¿Cómo le hacías para sujetar bien tu katana con esas manos tan pequeñas?_

– _¡¿A-a-a qué viene eso, eh?! Que sepas que no por ser más bajita de lo normal significa que no pueda pelear bien. A pesar de que no estaba en la clase avanzada, soy muy buena en kidou y manejo muy bien mi katana._ – la chica respondió de manera apresurada, de cierta forma la pregunta la tomó desprevenida pero siempre se molesta y reacciona rápido si hacen alusión a su estatura – _Además, Kurosaki-kun puede dar fe de que aunque mis manos sean pequeñas, golpeo bastante fuerte, ¿no?_

– _Argh, deja de hacer esa irritante voz. Pareces una chica adolescente más del instituto, me enferma._

– _Para que sepas, ahora mismo soy una chica de instituto. –_ sin ser muy consciente de ello, Rukia se molestó del comentario del chico.

– _¿Qué dices, idiota? Tú no eres como las demás, no actúes como alguien diferente, me gustas más como tu "yo" agresivo normal._

El chico se adelantó sin tomar mucha atención a sus propias palabras pues vio al resto del grupo esperando fuera del local de comida. Rukia detuvo sus pasos unos momentos, sus ojos violetas se agrandaron un poco mostrando su asombro ¿Qué quiso decir Ichigo con eso? No entendía bien pero de algún modo Ichigo dijo que ella le agradaba, ciertamente Rukia no se había puesto a pensar en el tipo de relación que tiene con el chico. Si bien la otra vez por culpa de las mismas chicas del instituto, que el pelinaranja insultó indirectamente hace un momento, tuvo una especie de duda existencial y sentimientos encontrados con él e incluso soñó algo muy embarazoso como que el chico acariciaba su mejilla… había dejado todo eso en el olvido. Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse un poco, no podía asimilar que se estaba sonrojando producto de las palabras de Ichigo y sus propios pensamientos.

– _¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Estás bien?_ – Keigo hacía señas a la chica para que le prestara atención. Rukia se recompuso en un segundo y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia ellos.

– _Lo siento, es sólo que me quedé pensando en algo sin darme cuenta que había detenido el paso._ – la chico sacó a relucir su deslumbrante sonrisa que funciona siempre con su compañero de clase. Ichigo la quedó mirando raro y ella sólo esquivó su mirada, un tanto perturbada por recordar esos extraños pensamientos y sensaciones.

Rukia siguió evitándolo y se posicionó entre Keigo y Mizuiro dentro del local de comida, quedando frente a ellos el resto del grupo, Orihime quedó entre Tatsuki e Ichigo. La chica de cabello largo se notaba visiblemente nerviosa y con una postura rígida. Nadie le dio mayor importancia, unos porque sabían perfectamente a qué se debía aquello, como Tatsuki y Mizuiro, y otros porque lo asumían como parte del carácter de la chica, como Ichigo y Rukia; Keigo estaba muy ocupado tratando de verse amable y _cool_ para Kuchiki-san que no notó nada.

Rukia trataba de disimular su emoción. Ha sido un día divertido pero no sabe bien cómo debería expresarlo, sólo continúa en su actuación de chica de instituto pero, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa sin que lo note. La comida desaparece rápidamente de la mesa, entre el hambre y las ganas de seguir explorando el parque han hecho que parezcan un grupo de niños que son llevados al lugar por primera vez. Ichigo los mira con un rostro inexpresivo de aburrimiento, pero en su interior se siente aliviado de pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Tomarse un respiro de todo el drama de ser shinigami sustituto puede resultar agradable aún a pesar de los gritos de Keigo como parte del ambiente.

– _¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás bien?_ – Ichigo se enfrentó al rostro preocupado de Orihime.

– _¿Ah? Eh, sí… ¿por qué preguntas?_

– _A-ah… eh… es que tienes esa cara de "no estoy pasando un buen momento aquí"_ – la chica intenta imitar la cara del pelinaranja frunciendo profundamente su ceño y apretando los labios. Luce de una manera graciosa pero eso no le quita lo dulce de su belleza. Ichigo se desconcierta un poco acerca de la respuesta de Inoue.

– _La verdad no lo estoy pasando mal._ – su mirada se desvía desde la chica hacia el grupo de gente que va delante de ellos – _Me alegra que podamos pasar un buen rato juntos, hace tiempo que no teníamos tiempo para salir o vernos fuera del instituto. Además ahora más gente._

Orihime nota algo en la mirada de Ichigo mientras está hablando, es como si fuera más cálida. Hay una pequeña, casi ínfima, curva en los labios del chico que hacen pensar a Inoue que se trata de una sonrisa real. Todos tienen formas distintas de sonreír y la chica, de tanto observarlo, sabe que las sonrisas de Ichigo son pequeñas e incluso pasan inadvertidas, pero son más reales que las suyas propias. Los ojos de Inoue siguen el camino de la mirada de Ichigo para encontrarse con la imagen de Kuchiki-san discutiendo con el chico a cargo del juego asegurando tener la edad suficiente para subirse aunque no la altura permitida. Volvió a mirar al chico al lado suyo. Su sonrisa era mucho más amplia ahora.

– _Ah, esa sí es una sonrisa real._ – Orihime le sonríe también al chico, pero siente en su pecho un peso que no logra identificar ni deja que su gesto sea cien por ciento real. Antes de que Ichigo pudiese responder algo, la chica se adelanta hacia el grupo en la fila del nuevo juego que quieren probar. El pelinaranja lleva su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, casi tocando su nuca, y se rasca un poco mientras suspira. – _¡Kurosaki-kun, apresúrate!_

Ichigo se acerca en el momento justo en que el joven trabajador del parque le insinúa a Rukia que podría dejarla pasar sin importar su estatura si se encontraban después de su turno para que ella le devolviera el favor. El chico le hablaba coquetamente hasta que notó que no le llegaba la luz del sol, era la sombra de Ichigo detrás de la pequeña chica que la cubría por completo y al joven también. Dada la cara de terror que puso el chico, se puede deducir el amenazador rostro del shinigami sustituto, un aura asesina salía desde su cuerpo y helaba la sangre de la gente alrededor. Todos notaron la molestia (¿o celos?) del pelinaranja, todos menos Rukia obviamente, la chica se dio vuelta solamente por curiosidad al ver al encargado del juego tan asustado. Antes de decirle algo a Ichigo, éste tomó su mano e ingresó al juego sin más, dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos ya que minutos antes el mismo chico había manifestado el no querer subir a ningún juego.

La mano de Ichigo es cálida. Eso es todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Rukia durante el trayecto del juego, el chico no la había soltado aún cuando ya estaban sentados y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos. Al parecer estaban en otra especie de montaña rusa pero ésta estaba rodeada de agua, que atravesaba en ciertos puntos de la estructura. La chica se debatía entre decirle que la soltara pero al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que no había nada de malo en ello, que ahora podía dar fe que las manos del chicos logran capturar su mano completamente y que le daba un calor que no la ahogaba, sólo la hacía sentir bien. Esperaba que el agua salpicada de vez en cuando lograra refrescar su rostro caliente por el rubor en sus mejillas.

– _¡No es justo que Ichigo se lleve a Kuchiki-san para él solo!_ – Keigo protestaba como un niño pequeño al cual le quitaron a su amiga favorita de juegos.

Por la impresión de ver actuar al chico "no-me-subiré-a-ninguno-de-esos-tontos-juegos" de esa manera, ninguno de sus amigos logró subirse al juego con él, ya se habían separado de la fila cuando Rukia se enfrentó al encargado de juego que ahora había pedido un descanso para recuperarse. Keigo sólo se quejaba, es lo que mejor le sale, mientras que Mizuiro contempló toda la situación con una mirada pensativa y ahora planeaba como esparcir, minuciosamente, ciertos rumores de aquella pareja saliendo en una cita secreta. Por otro lado, las chicas manifestaban emociones distintas. Tatsuki estaba cabreada, no sólo con el pelinaranja ni la pelinegra sino con todos, con su mejor amigo por no notar los sentimientos de Orihime y por comenzar a mostrarse tan cercano con una chica que hasta hace poco era una extraña para todos. También estaba molesta con Orihime por nunca haberse atrevido a decirle algo al cabeza hueca de zanahoria y por tampoco hacer nada ahora que parecía ser atraído por esa chica como un insecto a la luz. Aunque, claro, no dijera nada de esto por el bien del par de despistados que son sus amigos, ninguno era capaz de notar con claridad real sus propios sentimientos ni los de otros alrededor. En esta cosas no es bueno entrometerse y ella lo sabe, sólo suspira.

Aún no se soltaban manos, Rukia seguía sin saber si Ichigo era consciente o no de cómo poco a poco sus dedos se habían enredador de manera que hacía parecer todo más íntimo. El juego estaba por llegar al punto de inicio dando fin al tiempo permitido, dando fin a esa extraña atmósfera creada alrededor de ellos. El chico apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la pequeña chica antes de soltarla, habían llegado. Ichigo ayudó a bajar a Rukia pero no dijo nada respecto a lo sucedido ¿Acaso ella se había imaginado todo? No entendía lo que sucedía y notó cómo últimamente no entiende casi nada que estuviera relacionado con él fuera de sus deberes como shinigami sustituto. Se queda de pie, estática, sin moverse observando como el chico se dirige a la salida. Éste, al notar que su acompañante no se marchaba con él, se giró para mirarla. Sus miradas se conectaron por tres segundos pero fue suficiente para enviar una corriente eléctrica por todo sus cuerpos, haciéndoles tremendamente conscientes de la presencia y la mirada del otro sobre sí. Ichigo volvió a girarse mientras que le hacía un gesto para que saliera por fin. La luz del sol volvió a darles de lleno en el rostro y encontraron al grupo de amigos que había sido olvidado luego de aquella escena.

Se enfrentaron a los diversos rostros de los chicos. Keigo seguía haciendo pucheros, Mizuiro miraba a Ichigo con cara de "sé por qué hiciste aquello" con una pequeña sonrisa que anticipaba molestias, Tatsuki estaba más seria de lo normal y miraba a Rukia con cierta rabia contenida. Orihime era la única que parecía no expresar nada en su siempre sonriente rostro, tal vez no era la más notoria pero sí la más afectada. La pareja se reunió con sus amigos y trataron de actuar como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido, los demás decidieron seguirles la corriente pero esto no evitaría que futuras insinuaciones por parte del chico más bajito y sospechas del resto se volcaran sobre ellos.

La tarde siguió pasando y decidieron pasear por los juegos que no implicaran más alturas ni que el par de shinigamis se fueran solos. Así, Rukia se quedó contenta cuando Mizuiro le regaló su premio por botar una pila de botellas con sólo dos tiros: un pequeño peluche del conejo Chappy. Los ojos de la chica brillaban como dos estrellas al ver a su compañero entregándole el juguete, estaba tan encismada viéndolo que no notó el ceño fruncido de Ichigo ni la sonrisa maliciosa de Mizuiro. El resto del día fue acerca de competencias entre los chicos y Rukia abrazando a Chappy.

La noche llegó implacablemente y dada la distancia del Parque, tuvieron que tomar autobús. Se separaron en la parada del transporte y al final sólo quedaron Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales dijeron que sus respectivos buses aún no pasaban para no levantar sospecha por irse juntos. Una vez que llegó el transporte subieron inmediatamente y se sentaron al final, la chica iba en el lado de la ventana. Si bien el trayecto no era muy largo, tampoco era muy corto. Rukia estaba cansada, entre las nuevas experiencias del día y que su fuerza espiritual seguía mortalmente baja, su energía se agotó más fácilmente. Sin notarlo comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por la sensación del sueño, su cabeza poco a poco caía hacia el costado hasta finalmente apoyarse por completo en el hombro de Ichigo.

– _¡H-hey enana! ¡¿Qué haces?!_ – iba a apartarla y ocultar su sonrojo cuando notó que la chica se había dormido. Se calmó un poco y la observó por un momento. La chica poseía una belleza de la cual no era consciente, como los niños. No era una belleza imponente como la de algunas mujeres ni destacaba por atributos físicos a primera vista sino que era una belleza más profunda, comenzaba por su formas finas y suaves hasta lo intensa que podía ser su mirada y toda ella completa también.

El chico se sorprendió de sí mismo al notar sus pensamientos y apartó inmediatamente la mirada de su rostro. Se cuestionó el por qué de actuar de esa forma en el Parque frente a ese chico, tal vez era negado en el tema de las emociones pero tampoco era tan estúpido, sabía perfectamente que esos habían sido celos. El por qué de sentirse así no se lo quiso preguntar, eran cosas en las que no quería pensar aún. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rukia y no resistió el impulso de llevar su mano al rostro de la chica, acarició lentamente y casi sin tocar su mejilla, un casi imperceptible sonrojo la cubría y estaba cálida, suave y cálida.

Sí, había sido una buena idea planear esto.

* * *

 **Notes:** ¿Hay alguien que aún esperar por esto? ¿No? Lo sabía… Si alguien lee esta historia aún… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! En mi defensa la vida es dura y más si eres universitaria a finales de semestre y ayudante de un curso que se vio lleno de prueba y clases este último mes. Si ven algunas faltas, es porque acabo de terminar este capítulo en el bus camino a mi casa y lo editaré después (suelo escribir cuando viajo y la verdad hace un mes que no iba a casa). No sabría mucho que decir más que a partir del próximo capítulo ciertas cosas del formato cambiarán (para mejor) pero nada sustancial, sólo detalles de la escritura :)

Por favor, déjenme saber su opinión respecto a cómo va todo por aquí!


	6. El Quincy y la Shinigami

**Summary** : Ichigo no lo entiende y ni siquiera quiere entenderlo pero sabe que ella carga con algo pesado que la aflige, pero él tampoco es un alma libre de una carga pesada, ¿Qué podría hacer él entonces?

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, Uryuu hubiera tenido una apropiada reconciliación con su padre, no un simple "Hey, toma esta flecha y salva al mundo".

 **Referencia** : ¡Hemos dado un buen salto en el tiempo! No tendremos capítulo sobre la llegada de Kon ni sobre la pelea contra el Gran Pescador (¿así era? El que asesinó a la madre de Masaki. Aún así, no crean que esos sucesos quedarán en el olvido, he.) e iremos directamente a la llegada de Uryuu… aunque no tendrá mucha acción de su parte pues, como no lo he mencionado antes (lol), no pretendo reproducir todo lo que sucede en el manga, sino que pienso escribir en los espacios en blancos que hay en éste. Es decir, esto es después del encuentro entre Ishida e Ichigo y la derrota del Menos Grande :)

 _ **Por favor leer la nota final.**_

 _ **Abajo respuesta a los reviews~**_

* * *

 _ **El Quincy y la Shinigami**_

 _ **.**_

«Ishida Uryuu. Quincy. Yo… odio a los shinigamis»

Tal vez esas no eran las palabras más adecuadas ni normales para conocer a alguien pero así es Ishida y así suelen ser las personas que rodean a Ichigo. Nada normal; tal vez Keigo sea lo más cercano a «normal» y aún así deja mucho que desear. Un día de conocer a ese chico y ya sabe que se quedará atado a su vida, ya sea por su odio a los shinigamis o ya sea porque se dio cuenta que son compañeros de clase. Lo único irrefutable es que el Quincy o lo-que-sea-que-es-con-ese-raro-traje le transmite la misma sensación que Rukia: algo invisible, inmodificable, les unía. No sabe si alegrarse o llorar pero sentía que no se sacaría a Ishida de encima tan fácilmente.

Ahora en la "tranquilidad" de su hogar, después de un día extraño y que toda la tarde Keigo le reclamara por llevar al chico de lentes (y hacerle pagar su almuerzo) y hacer todo más incómodo, podía respirar en paz. No es que se preocupara por el Quincy, como Rukia intentó avergonzarle en clases, sino que de cierta forma quería agradecerle. Ichigo aún quería golpearle el rostro por haber provocado esa masiva aparición de Hollows pero también fue gracias a él que puedo recuperarse luego de enfrentarse al Menos Grande. Aún no se explica cómo su vida ha cambiado tanto sólo en un par de meses ¿Tan grande ha sido el impacto de Rukia en su vida? Ahora tiene un "trabajo de medio tiempo" en el cual ni siquiera le pagan, pudo sanar un poco más la herida por la muerte de su madre, tiene un enemigo natural por su "trabajo" y hasta tiene un peluche-mascota que habla y es un pervertido.

No sabe si todas las cosas que enumeró en su mente son para reír o llorar así que simplemente se levanta de la cama para bajar a cenar. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, se toma un momento para mirar hacia el armario cerrado. Sabe que Rukia está ahí pero desde que se encerró con la excusa de que estaba cansada, no ha escuchado ningún sonido. Su brazo se levanta inconscientemente y sólo reacciona cuando su mano ya está apoyada en la puerta de la "habitación" de la pequeña pelinegra. Rápidamente se aleja y sale de su cuarto para bajar a comer, sacude su cabeza como si con eso pudiese alejar todos los pensamiento raros que recientemente lo inundan. La comida siempre deliciosa de Yuzu tiene un sabor diferente hoy.

—¡Qué caras son esas! ¿Qué les sucede a mis preciados hijos? Papá siempre estará aquí para ustedes ¡Vamos! ¡Díganle a papá qué les pasa!

—Cállate, viejo. —el humor del hijo de la familia Kurosaki era como el usual en cada cena que compartía con su padre: con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Él y su estúpida regla de cenar todos juntos, a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

—¡¿Esa es la forma de responderle a tu preocupado y siempre atento padre?! —el "adulto" se levanta de la silla corriendo hacia el póster tamaño gigante pegado en la pared cercana— ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo rebelde sigue enojándose tanto como siempre! ¡Si sigue así ninguna chica se le acercará y no me dará nietos! —las infaltables lágrimas del mayor hacían su aparición.

—¡Ya deja de hacer escándalo en la cena! ¡Y quita esa maldita cosa de la pared de una vez por todas!

Las menores de la familia sólo se dedicaban a comer mientras el espectáculo padre-hijo-pared se desarrollaba en el fondo. Karin aprovechaba de echarse más comida en el plato y Yuzu se preocupaba de que la comida estuviera deliciosa. Nada fuera de lo normal. Después de un par de golpes entre los hombres, volvieron a sentarse y terminar de comer mientras las más pequeñas alegraban el ambiente contando su día en la escuela. Yuzu había logrado una calificación alta en arte y Karin nuevamente había pateado traseros jugando soccer.

—Hermano, engordarás si sigues llevándote las sobras para comer en la noche. ¡Y no te haré cena especial para que bajes de peso después! —Yuzu inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente mientras "regañaba" a su hermano.

—La adolescencia es muy difícil —con esa excusa, Ichigo tomó la bandeja que había preparado para Rukia y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto. Antes de entrar pudo escuchar a Karin decir algo como "La vida es muy difícil, también quiero cena extra" y a Yuzu regañándola también. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de abrir por completo la puerta de su habitación.

Encontró su cuarto en completo silencio. A pesar de que a menudo se queja de la gente ruidosa a su alrededor, la verdad es que el silencio absoluto le molesta aún más.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Si no comes seguirás siendo enana! ¿Crees que me sobra la bondad para traer…? —Ichigo cerró su boca al notar que Rukia no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría esa enana ahora? Miró la hora en el reloj de su escritorio y si bien no era tarde, tampoco era particularmente temprano. Suspiró. «Tal vez está en la tienda del tipo del sombrero raro ese». Volvió a dejar escapar un leve suspiro y dejó la bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio, si la chica no volvía temprano tendrá que comer todo él aunque no tenga una pizca de hambre. Aún así, tampoco es como que Rukia el derecho de llegar a la hora que quisiera, mínimo tendría que preguntarle a él y decirle dónde va… El chico detuvo sus pensamientos ahí ¡¿De dónde vino todo eso?! Él no es nada de Rukia como para actuar tan posesivamente sobre ella… aunque en realidad esa era su casa y esa excusa es suficiente para controlar la hora de llegada de la chica ¿o no?

Se recostó en su cama y miró hacia la calle por la ventana, estaba todo oscuro y dirigió su vista hacia la luna que brillaba como nunca. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó la conversación que tuvo con la pelinegra ayer después de lo sucedido con el Quincy.

" _Rukia se encontraba en la misma cama que él y con la mirada perdida hacia la distancia, Ichigo sabia que estaba dándole vueltas al tema de los Quincy y los Shinigamis. Es lo mismo que cuando Kon apareció en sus vidas, pareciera que ella sola quisiera cargar con todo lo que significa e hicieron los Shinigamis anteriores a ella. El chico entiende que hasta cierto punto ella es parte de ese mundo y es compañera de las personas que decidieron hacer todas esas cosas pero ¿Por qué ella debe cargar una culpa que no le pertenece? El mismo hecho de quedarse con Kon y darle, de cierto modo, una vida propia es la prueba suficiente para Ichigo de que ella no es parte de aquellos que piensan lo fácil que es deshacerse de alguien._

— _Oi, olvídalo._

 _Rukia dio un pequeño salto por la impresión de oír la voz de Ichigo de la nada. Levó su mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón saltaba del susto, realmente estaba distraída o muy acostumbrada a la presencia del chico, o tal vez ambas._

— _¡Idiota!¡Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho! —la chica le recrimina con el aliento escapando de su boca, Ichigo mira hacia la zona mencionada por un segundo hasta notar lo que hace. Un tanto avergonzado desvía la mirada para no tener frente a su rango de visión a la pelinegra._

— _Eso que estás pensando, olvídalo. Aún no entiendo bien de qué va todo y la explicación de Ishida fue tan larga que ya se me olvidó la primera parte, pero sé que estás sintiéndote culpable otra vez como si fuera tu responsabilidad lo que otros decidieron sin consideración. Tú no eres como ellos, siéntete aliviada por eso. La Rukia que yo conozco no habría dejado morir al abuelo de Ishida, así que no sientas que es otra vez algo que depende de ti sólo por ser shinigami._

 _Pasaron un par de segundo en silencio hasta que Ichigo no lo aguantó más y dirigió su vista hacia la chica en su cama. Se encontró con su mirada sorprendida, con su boca un poco abierta dándole una apariencia inocente que hasta ahora sólo él ha tenido el privilegio de ver, algo en su interior se retuerce y le hace sentir que no puede sostenerse recto en pie. Rukia sigue con la mirada al pelinaranja mientras éste se sienta en el escritorio de la habitación, aún lado de la cama donde ella yace. Le observa detenidamente sin notar los nervios que aquella acción provocan en él, instintivamente su cuerpo se mueve hacia la dirección de Ichigo y su mano se mueve sin su permiso como si fuera necesario alcanzarlo._

— _¿De verdad eres tú, Ichigo?¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el chico con menos sentimientos que una roca que conozco yo como Ichigo? —todo el ambiente nervioso y_ casi _romántico que podría haberse formado en la cabeza del chico se esfumó con esas palabras. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse profundamente mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente y con un pequeño bufido cruzó sus brazos adoptando una pose indignada._

— _No esperes palabras de aliento nunca más, enana maldita._

— _No lo hago, ni siquiera te pedí que dijeras algo ahora, estúpido cabeza de zanahoria. —ahora fue el bufido de Rukia el que dio paso a otra pose indignada. —Pero… gracias por eso._ — _dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

 _El tono de voz suave de la chica llamó la atención de Ichigo, de modo que volvió a posar su mirada en ella; lucía frágil, siente que la mira de la misma forma que ella lo miró cuando su lucha con el Menos Grande acabó. Es sólo que las heridas físicas de él fueron sanadas por ella y ya no duelen, pero las heridas de Rukia no pueden curarse así de fácil, aunque quiere ser él quien lo haga. Ichigo no lo entiende y ni siquiera quiere entenderlo pero sabe que ella carga con algo pesado que la aflige, pero él tampoco es un alma libre de una carga pesada, ¿Qué podría hacer él entonces?_ "

Ichigo notó tras el cristal unas débiles gotas que golpearon su ventana, sin duda llovería un poco más tarde. Esperaba que donde sea que se encontrara Rukia regresara pronto antes de que la lluvia cayera y se enfermara o algo. Los días de lluvia no son los mejores para él, el sólo prefiere que no hayan nubes en el cielo azul. Los rayos de luz son mucho mejores que la lluvia.

A pesar de que sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, los sentimientos de Ichigo que intentan alcanzar a Rukia son tan confusos que no son capaces de notar la oscuridad que se formó en lo más profundo de ella. Cosas como el amor y la amistad no tienen cabida en su vida, los shinigamis no tienen necesidad de sentimientos tan humanos como esos, pero ¿qué puede hacer ella cuando cree conocer todo eso ahora gracias a Ichigo? Si no fuera porque su destino se cruzó con el suyo, su pequeño mundo no se habría abierto tanto, siente que aún hay muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de dejarlo. Ahora mismo ni siquiera está tan segura de si quiere dejarlo.

Sujeta el tirante de su mochila fuertemente una vez más. Ella también siente que el peligro es inminente y luego de la última batalla de Ichigo es imposible que nadie venga a controlar la situación y _su_ situación. Lo mejor ahora fue irse, Ichigo eventualmente dejará ir los poderes de shinigamis que tomó de ella y volverá a su vida normal, como siempre debió haber sido. De todas las veces que lo vio herido, ya sea leve o gravemente, cada vez que sus manos tenían que sanarlo, nunca se perdonó tener que hacer pasar por todo eso a alguien completamente ajeno a su responsabilidad y a su incompetencia por no haber detectado a ese Hollow a tiempo aquella noche.

Al menos esperaba que el chico tuviera la inteligencia necesaria para hacer caso de su advertencia y pasar desapercibido por un tiempo. Se sentía secretamente orgullosa de su mensaje, seguro le tomaría un rato darse cuenta de qué va la cosa, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios pero la borra de inmediato. Todos aquellos sentimientos problemáticos deben ser eliminados a partir de ahora…

—Yo… ¿Me estoy atando demasiado a este mundo?

— ¡Así es! ¡¿Al fin te has dado cuenta?! —el corazón de la chica se detuvo por unos segundos. Después de tantos años, aquel chico que consideraba como su familia está nuevamente frente a ella y hablándole libremente. Sólo que esta vez estaba preparado para atacarle sin titubear, su sangre se heló.

Con esas palabras, el infierno de Kuchiki Rukia comenzó a formarse. Agradeció más que nunca estar lejos de Ichigo, así sus demonios no lo alcanzarían más a él también. Rukia en verdad esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo, poder alejarse un poco más y que no tuvieran oportunidad de atrapar a Ichigo. De verdad sólo quería un poco más de tiempo. Un poco más.

Mientras, la mirada de Ichigo seguía perdida en el cielo oscuro preguntándose a qué hora volvería Rukia.

* * *

 **Notes** : Esto fue mucho más corto de lo pensado pero en realidad no puedo más. Bueno, no sé si lo dije alguna vez pero soy de Chile y ahora mismo la situación nacional es terrible. No me veo directamente afectada por todo lo que ocurre pero emocionalmente sí, conozco mucha gente que corre peligro y hay un miedo constante, además, me cambié de casa hace un mes y aún es bastante difícil adaptarse a vivir con alguien nuevo (aunque es temporal, pero bueh, es no importa aquí) y en un isla a miles de kilómetros de amigos y familia. Además el trabajo ha estado especialmente horrible y me quita toda gana. Insisto en que no sé si haya gente que siga esta historia considerando que me demoro más de un mes para tan poca cosa, aún así, si lees esto ¡Gracias! Creo que si hubiera sido más largo, como quería, se podría haber vuelto un capítulo extremadamente triste. A esta altura quería incluir cosas románticas, algo más directo como un beso pero no sé si realmente calzara con la situación, tal vez más adelante o tal vez ya pasó y no lo vimos, quién sabe. Oh, sí, yo lo sé pero no lo diré :)

Como decía, no veo mucha gracia en repetir y escribir lo que leemos textual en el manga, a veces será necesario pero no es la idea que sea todo un capítulo así. Bueno, acá ya son las 5am y ni siquiera revisé esto pero tenía la necesidad de terminarlo ya para poder comenzar desde la Saga de Soul Society. Otra vez, ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 ** _Reviews~_**

 **Inverse L. Reena** : ¡Gracias por leer! En realidad me asombra que la gente soporte mi falta de compromiso al actualizar y aún lea esto ㅠㅠ Siempre quise ver a este par en plan de "lindos" pero Bleach no tenía material para eso xd Aunque amo más que sean bien _badass_ y peleen :)

 **Kirana Retsu** : Woah, tu review de verdad ha hecho que me de cuenta de lo mucho que me demoré en actualizar. Estoy de vacaciones hace más de un mes (¿casi dos?) y ahora les traigo algo súper corto y no tan lindo, ¡Lo siento! :( Pero si quieres leer algo lindo, puedes pasarte por las otras historias que tengo (?) ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **diana** : ¡Gracias por leer otro capítulo más y comentar! Nos vemos :D

 **Aqua** : Al fin continuación ;-; ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Fhlaky** : ¡Hola! Espero que el trabajo no te esté tratando tan mal como a mí ;-; Ahora la historia comienza a ponerse un poco más densa, así que espero que te siga gustando :) Y sí, mi tema en especial con el final de Bleach va más allá de las parejas, es cierto que como Ichiruki shipper los quería a ambos juntos y lo veía bastante viable pero fuera de eso, me jode que no haya conexión con los 15 años de serialización y el capítulo final, es como que todo terminó de tal forma en base sólo al personaje de Inoue, porque Ichigo ni siquiera sigue siendo shinigami (aunque Kazui sí y es sólo un niño y reventó a Yhwach como a una burbuja?) y Bleach en esencia es Ichigo como shinigami. Quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas y eso me dolió de Tite. Mejor todos solteros y matando Hollows x) ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest** : ¡Gracias por tu review! Aunque lamento que ya no sea tan tierna la historia :( Hay otras así ahora en mi perfil, he.

 **DiegoARL38** : ¡Muy feliz atrasada Navidad y Año Nuevo! (aunque es Año Nuevo Chino, ¿eso cuenta?) :D Y bueno, tengo el defecto de querer subir todo apenas termino (son las 5:52 am) y no reviso nada porque... no me gusta leer lo que escribo (lol), así que termino revisándolo al día después de publicarlo todo. De hecho eso haré mañana. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Como te dije antes, siempre espero que comentes algo hehehehe

 **Sherry uwu** : Me siento muy feliz por tu comentario, de verdad ;-; ¡Gracias por leer! De verdad espero que te siga gustando a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, la historia está cambiando de rumbo. Ahora todo será sudor y lágrimas... no, mentira, lo siento xd ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Y eso es~ En serio, ¡gracias por los reviews! Más que un número u otra cosa, me ayudan mucho para saber cómo realmente se percibe la historia y si transmite lo que esperaba, por eso esa parte de _feedback_ es necesaria ¡Gracias por comentar! Y por favor, tengan paciencia con esta nada profesional _amateur_ de la escritura :c **

PD: si quieren pueden pasar a ver las otras pequeñas cosas que he publicado~


	7. De vuelta al negro

**Summary** : Se siente como un pájaro recién nacido que soñaba con volar y el cielo resultó ser demasiado grande para ella. Finalmente se han aventurado a entrar donde los Hollows temen pisar.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, intentaría hacer entregas semanales como lo eran el manga (pero si lo hiciera, todos los capítulos serían como el final de la serie).

 **Referencia** : Este es el fin del arco del Shinigami Sustituto y el comienzo del arco de Soul Society. Los segmentos en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado.

 _ **Por favor leer la nota final.**_

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al negro**_

 _ **,**_

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La mirada de Ichigo se ensombrece.

—Rukia pertenece a ese mundo. Su familia… sus amigos… ¿No están todos allí también? —la voz de Orihime resuena dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo. La chica continúa— Cuando la rescates… ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a volver a separarla de su familia y amigos para traerla de vuelta? De verdad crees.. ¿Que es eso es lo correcto?

Los pensamientos del pelinaranjo son un caos. Sabe que las palabras de la chica golpean su corazón porque algo de razón tiene, pero el hecho de que sin la presencia de Rukia el mundo parece que sigue su curso sin alterarse, le molesta. Le duele. No puede negar que su encuentro con la pelinegra fue algo improvisado, que no debió haber sucedido, pero… sentir que Rukia se ha desvanecido como el viento es algo que no puede aceptar. Simplemente no puede soportarlo.

Intenta buscar argumentos que respalden su decisión, pero sólo encuentra razones que le obligan a quedarse donde está y no entrometerse en un asunto que claramente no tiene que ver con su mundo. En primer lugar, él nunca debió saber de la existencia de Rukia, pero tampoco puede olvidarla ahora. No tiene motivos para olvidarla y tiene miles para recuperarla, aunque ninguno sea lógico.

—Yo… Esto…

—¿Sorprendido? ¡Me lo imaginaba! ¡A pesar de haberte regañado, tienes las cosas muy claras! ¡Así que ve a salvarla! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que mi amiga muera!

El chico no tiene nada claro. Su única meta es traer de vuelta a Rukia bajo los costos que sean necesarios, sus amigos y familia serían sólo los efectos colaterales de tenerla en un lugar seguro. Ya pensarían en eso después. Las palabras de Inoue logran darle más confianza, alimentan su convicción.

—¡Gracias, Inoue! —la determinación en el rostro del chico rompe un poco más su corazón, mientras le dedica una sonrisa que el chico no vislumbra en su rápida carrera hacia, seguramente, el rescate de la shinigami. Borra su expresión cuando ya le pierde el rastro. Su convicción también ha ganado confianza, pero su corazón ha sido lastimado un poco más nuevamente.

Las vacaciones de verano han comenzado.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Renji son un misterio para él mismo. Sus pasos se dirigen hacia la prisión de Rukia sin siquiera haberlo notado hasta que ingresa a la celda. La silueta y el silencio de la chica le quitan el aliento, esa no es la imagen que esperaba ver de ella, no cuando por fin estaba de vuelta en Soul Society y podría hablarle, dirigirle la palabra como un alto miembro del Gotei 13. Tampoco esperó ese encuentro en el mundo real, las cosas no deberían haber sucedido de esa forma. No tenía a nadie más que culpar que a ese humano con pelo de zanahoria.

—Ese tipo es tu hermano mayor. No va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras acaban contigo. —la voz del pelirrojo sale segura, sin un ápice de duda mientras la mirada de la chica se dirige al suelo y su rostro se torna triste.

—No… —la voz débil de Rukia llama la atención de Renji— Ese tipo va a matarme. Sé perfectamente que tipo de persona es. En todos estos años desde que he sido adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, ese hombre ni siquiera una sola vez se ha preocupado por mí de verdad.

Esta vez, la voz de la chica no tiembla ni se siente quebradiza, lo dice con tanta seguridad resignada que Renji siente por primera vez el miedo de perderla definitivamente. La espalda de la pequeña shinigami es todo lo que su vista le ofrece en ese momento y él sólo quiere ver su rostro una vez más. No pretende engañarse y pensar que todo saldrá bien sin ningún costo pero tampoco cree que alguien como Kuchiki Byakuya permita que su apellido se ensucie con algo como esto sin realizar nada.

Sale de la celda sin siquiera despedirse. Siente que las palabras de la chica han abierto la herida de su catarsis: «En todos estos años… ni siquiera una sola vez se ha preocupado por mí de verdad». No puede evitar sentir que eso se aplica también para él. Pero no puede evitarlo porque es un tipo egoísta y siempre lo ha asumido y ha sabido enfrentar la vida con eso por delante, fue por eso que se sacó a Rukia de su vida, por un tiempo, porque quería ser un hombre digno de enfrentarse al futuro de la chica. Pero no a este futuro negro. Y el egoísmo ahora le duele porque ver cómo su pequeña espalda se encogía un poco con esas últimas palabras le ha destrozado el corazón, y ya no está seguro de si le queda mucho órgano para bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Tampoco es que sea un hombre hecho de puras emociones pero cuando se trata de ella, se vuelve débil y manso en todos los sentidos. Cuando siente un verdadero miedo por perderla definitivamente, ya se está perdiendo él.

¿Así es la espalda de una chica cuando sufre en silencio?

* * *

 **Olvida el miedo.** El puño roto está en su mano. **Presta atención.** Inclinado. **Camina hacia delante, y nunca te detengas.** Siente su voz muy clara en su mente. **¡Volver atrás sólo te hará más débil! ¡La cobardía causa la muerte!** Eso ya lo sabe, eso es lo que no quiere. **¡Dilo! Mi nombre es…**

Su mirada es feroz, su mano está firme.

Su voz resuena claramente.

— **¡ZANGETSU!**

Es el fin de las lecciones para Ichigo.

Ichigo sólo espera que éstas no sean las últimas vacaciones de verano.

* * *

No es la primera vez que Rukia siente que el mundo la está dejando atrás mientras ella se mantiene de pie sin poder moverse. Nacer en el Inuzuru le enseñó a no tener un gran afecto por la vida, no es que fuera la zona más peligrosa pero tampoco se vivían días de color rosa. Crecer sola en ese lugar la hizo fuerte desde pequeña, incluso valiéndose la vida por sí misma sin acogerse a ninguna familia "adoptiva", hasta Renji. La mayoría de sus primeros encuentros con las personas más importantes en su vida han sido mera casualidad con unos tintes de fatalidad. Ayudar a robar un poco de agua a un par de chicos que corrían por la calle le cambió la vida… y le dio una familia. Ellos le dieron la primera razón por la cual tenerle un poco más de afecto a la vida.

Es consciente de que asumió un rol importante dentro del grupo y que al final quedaran solo ella y Renji era la señal definitiva de que ellos valían más que estar en el Rukongai. Que podían ser más. Que ese era un lugar muy rudo para niños pequeños… pero ya no eran niños pequeños, aunque vivir ahí les dolía como a unos.

A pesar de tener todas las habilidades necesarias, aún en la Academia de Shinigamis tuvieron que luchar contra todos los estudiantes que venían de familias nobles, mostrar una vez más cuanto valían. Aún así se tenían el uno al otro, Rukia esperaba y buscaba a Renji después de sus entrenamientos de su clase diferenciada y él siempre dejaba su charla o batalla con Kira a medias si la veía pasar cerca. Pero un día llegó el momento de mirar atrás y sentir ese miedo que sienten las estrellas que se separan. Ya no iban lado a lado o uno por delante del otro peleando por quién era el mejor… sino que uno iba detrás del otro alejándose.

Y el poco afecto que le tomó a la vida volvió a disminuir.

Mira sus pequeñas manos y se pregunta cómo es que consigue siempre quedar sola y en situaciones difíciles, a veces cree que es una especie de don. Pero de esos talentos de los malos, casi como que la usarían de amuleto de mala suerte.

Levantó la mirada y observó los resquicios de luz que entraban por la ventana ubicada casi a la altura del techo de la celda. Si se concentraba bien podía hasta notar las motas de polvo a contraluz, aunque si seguía forzando la vista probablemente terminaría necesitando lentes como Ishida.

Ah, los humanos.

Ellos también le hicieron tomarle afecto a la vida. Demasiado afecto para su salud.

Aún así, Rukia no quiere pensar ni siente que ninguno de estos encuentros hayan sido un error. Estira su mano como si quisiera alcanzar algo y recuerda todas las veces que ha hecho esto el último tiempo, tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo.

"— _¿No… vas a preguntar nada?_

—… _Si pregunto, ¿me responderás? Es tu problema. Un gran, gran problema. No sé cómo averiguarlo, no tengo ningún método para adentrarme en las profundidades de tu corazón sin ensuciarlo. Así que esperaré. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que puedes, háblame. Hasta entonces, esperaré._

— _Vale."_

Quizás esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta lo mucho que intentaba alcanzarlo, no sólo físicamente sino en un plano abstracto mucho más allá. Al principio eran cosas como «Enséñame cómo tomarme este maldito jugo, idiota» pero sus últimos momentos junto a él eran un constante «Ichigo, no te mueras, no me dejes, imbécil». No entiende muy bien el cambio de una oración a otra en un par de meses pero aprendió a vivir con eso.

Vuelve a mirar sus manos. Es consciente que al ser una mujer pequeña, sus manos lo son también pero fue por culpa del pelirrojo que notó cuan menudas son, cuando las estiraba hacia él, cunado él se las tomaba. Sus dedos son finos, aún puede sentir el tacto de Ichigo en ellos. Cálido.

"— _¡Ya basta! ¡Para de una vez!— la desesperación en la voz de la chica era lastimosamente palpabe— ¡Tú no puedes seguir luchando! Esta lucha… ¡Se acabó!_

— _¡Aún no!— la sangre escurría por la mejilla del chico, mezclándose con el sudor y la amargura en sus palabras— ¡Aún no he muerto! ¡Puedo seguir luchando! Aún…_

— _¡Ichigo!_

 _El chico se reflejó en la pupila de Rukia mientras caía. El peso muerto del cuerpo desmayado la hizo caer junto con él, pero el alivio porque se detuviera al fin fue más grande. Procuró dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo, aliviada pero angustiada de no ver lugar sin sangre en el cuerpo del Ichigo._

— _No te mueras, Ichigo… no te mueras… no te mueras…_

 _Comenzó a buscar las heridas más grande y sin saber exactamente dónde comenzar, se concentró en la del estómago y el pecho. La lluvia sigue cayendo, no puede evitar pensar que las gotas están marcándose en la tierra creando malos recuerdos para ellos. Por un momento, ni la misma Rukia sabe si lo que corre por su mejilla hasta el suelo es una gota de la lluvia o una lágrima._

 _Cuando Kon llegó, el shinigami descansaba en las piernas de las chica. Con una tenue sonrisa, imperceptible, se acercó a ellos preparado para otro traumante ritual y poder yacer al fin en su felpudo cuerpo de peluche._

 _Aunque después se arrepintiera de dejar que Ichigo se despertara tan pronto._

— _¡Eso duele! —para Rukia, el pelinaranja se quejaba como un niño pequeño que se cayó raspándose la rodilla en la tierra._

— _¡No armes escándalo! ¡Las heridas que recibió tu alma se manifestarán al volver a tu cuerpo!¡Ya deberías saberlo!_

— _Pero hasta ahora, me devolvías a mi cuerpo tras curarme las heridas.—para ella seguía sonando como un infante de kindergarden, pero la mención de su tarea médica le hizo recordar los pensamientos extraños que tenía cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo para tocarlo. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó hacerse la ofendida:_

— _¡Perdón! Usé casi todo mi poder en curarte el estómago, así que apenas te pude curar el resto de las heridas._

 _El chico se congeló por un momento y notó que la gran herida que le causó el Hollow cuando le atravesó, ya no estaba. Se palpó su abdomen y un cálido sentimiento de agradecimiento, mezclando con algo más que no supo identificar, inundó su corazón._

— _...Gracias._

 _La chica lo miró resignada, sabiendo que nada de esto se pudo haber evitado porque Ichigo es Ichigo. Aún así el dolor del shinigami por no haber acabado con el Gran Pescador no se extinguiría tan fácil como las heridas de su cuerpo. Pero por ahora, sólo puede agradecer que esté vivo y junto a ella."_

La pelinegra suspira. Baja las manos y las coloca sobre su regazo. Ahora que lo piensa, fue en ese episodio que los de Soul Society deben comenzado a sospechar algo sobre su retrasado regreso. Pero también fue el momento en el cual se sintió contenta de cruzar su vida con él, de poder ayudarle a enfrentar algo tan duro como la muerte de su madre. No es que crea que puede solucionarlo pero siente que pudo avivar un poco el fuego de corazón para seguir adelante un poco más.

De pronto, detiene el curso de sus pensamientos y se percata del lugar en el cual se encuentra exactamente. Encogiéndose un poco más en la silla, se recrimina perder la noción de la realidad sólo por un par de recuerdos. Su estancia en el mundo humano logró afectarla bastante, tanto físicamente como para no dejarle recuperar sus poderes, debilitándola aún más en el Gotei, así como mentalmente… o emocionalmente, si tiene que ser sincera. Tal vez eso es lo que más le sorprende, lo mucho que ese pequeño grupo de humanos y esa corta fracción de tiempo logró calarse en su corazón que pensaba olvidado. La tela que la cubre es blanca pero se siente sumida en el profundo negro otra vez.

Se siente como un pájaro recién nacido que soñaba con volar y el cielo resultó ser demasiado grande para ella. Sus alas rotas ahora están clamando por alguien que las curara, pero sabe que aquel que le hizo querer volar en primer lugar no se merece cargar con este pájaro herido y asustado del cielo tan azul. Su mirada se pierde en las memorias, cuando soñaba con ser libre, y la ironía de que su pago por sentir esa libertad tan efímera en los momentos que pasó con Ichigo, terminó costándole una estancia tras unas gruesas barras de hierro, la golpeó duramente.

El sonido metálico de la reja abriéndose le hizo notar la llegada de Hanatarou.

* * *

La tienda de Urahara se sentía un poco más viva con toda esa gente adicional, y un gato, invadiendo la estancia. Al principio, el pelinaranja estaba realmente sorprendido de ver al resto de chicos en la Tienda de Urahara y que estuvieran dispuestos a ir con él a rescatar a Rukia, además de que tuvieran poderes espirituales también. De Chad no lo habría dudado, después de todo han estado juntos en los momentos que hay que luchar y sabe que, en el fondo, el chico está ahí sólo por él. De Inoue, intuye que su presencia ahí va ligado con su conversación del otro día y de Ishida… ¿tal vez sea por su origullo Quincy de haber sido derrotado por un shinigami? O que el chico se preocupa de la pelinegra también pero no lo quiere admitir, eh.

Finalmente se han aventurado a entrar donde los Hollows temen pisar.

* * *

 ** _Notes_ : **¿Hay alguien por ahí? Estoy empezando a creer que el único motor que tengo para escribir es sufrir crisis feas (?) Antes que todo, quiero disculparme si encontraron que los párrafos sin diálogo quedaron muy fofos (a mí no me gustaron) pero quería alargar la situación, lo único claro era que debía terminar cuando partieran a SS. Además me di el lujo de introducir más a Renji en la historia, intenté hacer lo mismo con Inoue al principio pero me cuesta mucho manejarla. Mi zona de confort serán siempre Ichigo y Rukia.

Tenía listo el principio de esto hace mucho más de un mes pero no tenía ganas ni tiempo de terminarlo hasta hoy. Van a ser las 4am y debo "levantarme" en dos horas más para viajar a la universidad. Y bueno, supongo que llegamos a un punto clave de la historia. El grupo de Ichigo finalmente se adentra en el territorio enemigo! Desde el principio pensé en esta historia como algo que no alargaría mucho (de hecho los capítulos son mega cortos) así que pienso finalizarla con el arco del Rescate de Rukia. Tal vez con unos matices distintos a los del manga original, hehe. Lo único que les prometo es que, al menos, uno de los párrafos finales serán lo más cursi posible.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Sherry uwu** : ¡Viva Chile mi****! Okay no xd Igual ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que actualicé la historia así que espero que aún siga siendo de tu agrado ;-; Creo que este capítulo me colgué más del manga y saqué bastante diálogo del original de Kubo pero lo encontraba necesario. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

 **Aqua** : Al principio me fastidiaba mucho Ishida, tal vez porque me parezco un poco a él en ciertos aspectos, pero al progresar la historia lo amé con toda el alma y por eso me dolió el tipo de final que Kubo le dio a él, especialmente a él. Pero hace tiempo que ya no esperaba nada de él como mangaka :( ¡Y sí! Ichigo y Rukia no se demuestran para nada el cariño que se tienen! Pero siempre he pensado en ellos como una pareja que sabe mantener los espacios del otro y no están todo el día el uno sobre el otro atosigándose, por eso no me extraña que Ichigo no note la ausencia de Rukia hasta bien pasado el rato. ¡Pero siempre la buscará! ¡Hasta el infinito y más allá! (?) ¡Gracias por leer!

 **DiegoARL38** : Hombre, que a veces tiemblo cuando veo tu nombre en los reviews…jajajajaja

Me he apuntado todos tus nuevos consejos y sé que más de algo se me escapó de nuevo ahora así que me apunto una hora libre en la semana para ir corrigiendo :) ¡Gracias por tus consejos! Sé que debería revisar lo escrito antes de publicar pero la culpabilidad de publicar nunca y más encima que sean capítulos cortos me hace querer subirlos apenas pongo el punto final. De hecho, estoy planeando hacer una re-edición completa de la historia antes de que avance más.

Y bueno, la cosa tristona va más conmigo que cualquier otro género, no sé muy bien porqué pero se me da más fácil. Y claro, tampoco es la día hacerlo una teleserie donde todo sea llanto de Magdalena jajajaja (aunque Rukia sí va a llorar, eh). Me interesa saber tu opinión respecto de la trama porque ahora se viene más contundente, quise introducir más a Renji desde ya porque su encuentro con Ichigo es inminente y tal vez salgan cosas interesantes de ahí (o tal vez no). ¡Gracias por todo!

 **Kyria21** : Soy una genio, ¡esperaste un mes casi exacto para el capítulo! Okay, lo siento :( El tema de los tiempos verbales es mi gran fallo de la vida, me sucede aquí, en mis trabajos, en mis revisiones y hasta en las clases que di del tema. Es algo que me supera pero lucho día a día contra ello (?) Esta vez traté de quedarme más con el presente para que se diferenciara del pretérito usado en los recuerdos de Rukia, pero la verdad me cuesta decidirme y termino haciendo una mescolanza de tiempos verbales. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero tus comentarios con respecto a lo sucede en este capítulo :)


End file.
